The present technology relates to a power storage control apparatus and a power storage control method.
People have recently been interested in natural energy thanks to increasing awareness of global environmental protection and the fossil fuel exhaustion crisis. Examples of the natural energy include hydraulic power, geothermal power, solar light, solar heat, sea tide, wind power, and biomass. Therefore, natural energy can be generated without generation of the greenhouse effect. Technologies of efficiently using the power generated from the natural energy have been developed everywhere in proportion to the interest of the people in natural energy. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-213507 discloses a power storage control method of efficiently storing the power generated from the natural energy on a battery by the use of weather information.